Bad Day
by RainbowMonkeh
Summary: Ed and Winry wake up to a very, very bad day and an...interesting situation.


Aki- OKAY! So...I'm still bored! OH NO!! (runs and hides behind Kat playing Guitar Hero 2)

Kat- HEY!

Aki- I'm afraid of my bored!

Kat- Go hide behind Rocky (that would be my cat...whom she already sat on...poor kitty) or something!

Aki- Fine! I hate you too! ON TO THE...uh...THINGY!!!!

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Winry woke up and stretched, she went to scratch her chest, then found that her boobs were gone. She looked down and saw that they really WERE gone.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Winry yelled. "No! Where did they go!?" Just when she finished screaming Ed and Al ran into her room.

"What!? What is it?!" Ed and Al asked at the same time.

"MY BOOBS ARE GONE!" Winry answered, Ed and Al looked at her chest, they REALLY WERE gone! "AH! STOP INVISIONING TH-Since when do YOU have boobs?" Winry asked, finally talking like normal.

"Huh?" Ed asked, then looked down.

"Brother! You have...boobs!" Al said, shock was evident in his voice.

"AH! Wait..do I still have it!?" Ed asked, then ran into the bathroom to check. A few minutes later..."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! IT'S GONE!"

"Did he just look down his pants...?" Winry asked.

"Yes, Ed is no longer a boy."

"Wait...if Ed has boobs...does that mean...?!" Winry asked, she got up herself and ran to the bathroom, she threw Ed out, and let herself in. Another few minutes later..."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I DO HAVE ONE!!!!" Winry yelled.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Pinako asked as she walked out of her room, having JUST woken up to Winry's shrill scream.

"Ed woke up and then found out that he had boobs, and the 'female' part. Winry woke up and found out that she DOESN'T have boobs, and that she has the 'male' part." Al answered.

"...Wait..I thought you just said that Winry, who is a girl, is a boy, and that Ed, who is a boy, is a girl...please tell me that isn't true..." Pinako said.

"No, it's true." Al said, he lifted Winry off the bathroom floor, and then lifted Ed off the floor. "See?" Al asked.

Without a word Pinako fell over K.O.'d. Al looked at Ed and Winry, then just dropped them on the floor, without a care. They'd never know.Winry landed with a leg propped up on the wall, and Ed landed face first onto the floor.

After Al was gone Den walked into the hall and saw Winry's leg up in the air, he looked around, making sure that no one was awake he walked over and started humping Winry's leg. Unfortunatly, Winry picked THAT precise moment to wake up.

"AH! DEN! STOP THAT!" Winry yelled, then she grabbed the rather convenient newspaper and hit him with it, Den ran off with his tail between his legs. "Damn dog..." WInry muttered.

"Why do I feel like my nose is broken...?" Ed asked.

"Somehow you were face down..and how did we get over here...?" Winry asked.

"AL!" both teens yelled.

"Shit..." Al muttered, then ran off, far from where Ed and Winry.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BIG STUPID TIN CHEF BOYARDEE CAN!"

"EWWW!! I HATE THAT FOOD!"

"GOOD! NOW HOLD STILL!"

"NO!"

"YOU CAN'T DIE, WHAT'S THE ISSUE?! YOU CAN'T EVEN FEEL PAIN!" Ed had a wrench in his hand and Winry was seen clapping her hands together.

"SO!? I CAN STILL IMAGINE IT I DON'T WANNA IMAGINE THAT!!!!!!" Al yelled, then he came to a problem, to one side, there was a train going by, and to the other...a river. "Fucker..." Al muttered.

"OH MY GOD! AL SWORE!" Winry and Ed stopped dead in shock, their mouths wide open. Then Al got an idea, that would FOREVER scar Ed and Winry's opinion of his innocennce.

"Shit." Al started walking towards them. "Damn. Fuckers. Ass. Bitch. Cunt. Bastard." Al continued, then when he was far enough away, turned tail and ran like a god damn bastard.

"GET BACK HERE!!!"

"NO WAY!"

And so went the day of the constant chasing, swearing, boob jiggling, and erections.

Don't worry, in the morning, they were back to their usual selves...well...almost...

"WHERE'S MY LOIN CLOTH!?!!?" Al screamed as Ed and Winry looked out the window at a dyed pink loin cloth on the clothes line. "...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aki- THERE YA HAVE IT! I have waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too much time on my hands.

Kat- (done playing GH2) Aki...

Aki- Yeah?

Kat- (hands peice of paper) You seriously need to go there and see that person.

Aki- (opens paper as Kat runs away) HEY! I DON'T NEED TO GO SEE A SHRINK!!!

Kat- YEAH YA DO!

Aki- FUCK YOU!!!!

Kat- NO THANKS!

Aki- OH yeah, that's Tom's job...

Kat- Not quite...

Aki-... Kouga? Kurama? Haru? Gaara?

Kat- ...sure...sure..ABSOLUTELY...sure

Aki- Player.

Kat- I'm a teen, surrounded by artists who draw THE hottest guys in mankind...during my PMS state of the month...WTF DO YOU THINK!!? lol

Aki- Who said I think?! (I do, or else you wouldn't have this hilarious one-shot)

Kat- The man upstairs.

Aki- God?

Kat- No..I mean the hobo...upstairs.

Aki- O.O THERE'S A HOBO UPSTAIRS?!

Kat- Yeah...and apparently there's a clear view of the shower from up there...

Aki- Since this is getting just a LITTLE outta hand we're going to say the disclaimer and leave!

Disclaimer- Neither of us owns FMA. End. Of. Story.


End file.
